Sayuri's Adventures with Inuyasha
by Serenity Scintillating
Summary: A young demon girl is found by Inuyasha and Kagome in a forest. She is soaked with blood, and Kagome thinks she's injured. So she takes her home with her, but what happens when she takes the child back to the past? Come check it out..


**Hello, **readers! This is my first story on this account, so please be patient with me!

**Disclaimer:**I do /not/ own Inuyasha. So this is 100 fanmade.

**Sayuri's Adventures with Inuyasha**

Saved by the Gang

A blue checkered quilt was laid out on green grass, under the shade of a tree. On top was a girl with gorgeous black, long hair that went down her back.

"Ah!" the girl leaned back, and tucked her hands behind her head on the quilt and looked up at the sky.

A small fox demon was investigating the girl's backpack. "Kagome, what is this?" He walked around the tree where the girl was and showed her white underwear.

The one called Kagome stared and blushed and snatched it from the small demon and scolded, "Shippo, how many times have I told you to stay out of my backpack!"

"Sorry, Kagome," Shippo looked down in disappointment and kicked at the dirt.

Kagome stopped frowning and smiled. "It's alright. If you want a lollipop, there is a red one in my backpack pocket."

"Ye-pee!" Shippo cried, he loved candy Kagome brought from the future. He went back to the backpack and flipped open a small pocket and pulled out a small round ball on a small stick. He gazed at it like it was the most beautiful thing on Earth. He ripped off the paper and began sucking on it.

Kagome stood up and looked up at the tree. She yelled, "Inuyasha, you have been up there all morning, when are you coming down?"

Kagome tilted her head and noticed a red blob. _He's asleep, _Kagome shook her head.

Suddenly a feeling stuck Kagome. "A jewel shard," Kagome whispered. She then shouted, "Sit boy!"

"Ah!" Inuyasha was forced down to the ground, breaking two tree branches. When he finally was on the ground and looked up at Kagome.

"You idiot!" he stood up. "What was that for!"

"Idiot?" Kagome's eyes flared, been then she shrugged it of. "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard!"

"Really?" he asked and bent down. "Hope on!"

Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back and pointed, "Deeper into the woods!"

He nodded. Inuyasha jumped high in the air. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Shippo ran after the two, with the red lollipop in his mouth.

Far away was a young demon girl, around six years old, running for her life. Her hazel eyes wide in fear and her chin lenghed pink hair was swinging like crazy. Her pink ears picking up the sound of her own heart. In her hand was a small piece of the jewel attached to a string. She had used it as a necklace. Now a giant spider demon was chasing her.

"Go away!" she cried, looking behind her, at the spider. The demon was gaining on her, going faster while she was running out of energy. She was already injured.

She saw a cliff up ahead and was debating on what to do. She decided. She closed her eyes and jumped off, still holding onto the jewel. Down below was a forest.

The demon jumped after her, off the cliff. The young demon girl screamed for her life. The poor demon, she was hit in the head by a tree branch and passed out.

She hit the forest floor, but the jewel was still locked in her hand.

Suddenly, the spider demon came out of know where and charged at the young demon girl. Being knocked out, she couldn't runaway or escape.

As the demon was about to attack her, Inuyasha appeared out of no where and sliced it into two. "What a weak demon," Inuyasha looked at his claws which was covered in blood.

"Inuyasha, look," Kagome held the demon girl in her arms. "A young demon girl."

"Feh, just another brat," Inuyasha snatched the jewel from the girl's hand. "C'mon Kagome, let's get out of here."

"Inuyasha, we can't just leave her here!" Kagome looked down at the girl. Such an innocent face with a tattered kimono and soaked with blood. The child needed new clothes.

"Sure we can!" Inuyasha said. "Just let the damn brat down and we can go!"

Kagome shook her head. "Her clothes are soaked with blood."

"Who cares?" Inuyasha looked away.

"You immature jerk!" Kagome screeched and stood up, with the little girl in her arms. Kagome realized the well was nearby. "I'm going back to my time!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?!"

"I'm nearby the time-well, why not?" Kagome headed to the direction of the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and followed her. Kagome turned around. Inuyasha stood back. Kagome snatched the jewel shard from Inuyasha. She smirked and began walking again.

"Oh you hag!" he shook his fist. Kagome stuck her nose in the air, "Oh, sit boy!"

"Ahh!" Inuyasha's face was in the dirt. The aggravated Inuyasha sat up and spit out the dirt and some bugs.

Kagome stood by the well now. She looked into the darkness of the well.

"Bye-bye, Inuyasha," Kagome sit on the edge of the well with the girl in her hands. "Kagome!" Inuyasha got up from his dignity-loss spot and ran over to Kagome.

"Hold on," Kagome whispered to the child, who could not hear her. She leaned back on the edge of the well and fell in. One arm holding the child, the other gripping onto the child's shard and her necklace.

"Kagome!" echoed through the well. Kagome began leaving the past and to her time. The future. Shippo finally appeared, out of breath. He looked around. "Where's Kagome?" he asked. "The hag went back to her time," Inuyasha walked away.

Kagome suddenly appeared in the well in the shrine. The child was safe in her arms. She sighed in relief, but looked at the ladder.

How was she going to carry the child and climb the ladder at the same time?

The child wasn't _too _heavy. Kagome threw the child over her shoulder and began climbing the ladder. The young demon girl slowly began slipping off of Kagome's shoulder, and suddenly slipped all the way off.

"Aah!" Kagome quickly leaned back and grabbed the child's bottom part of her tattered kimono.

"Oh no!" Kagome shouted. The child's kimono was ripping and was about to rip of completely any second now.

The child could have been seriously hurt if she fell from that spot. Kagome could practically touch the ground of the shrine, where the top of the ladder was.

Kagome thought fast and quickly threw the child high in the air with all of her strengh, jumped out of the well and grabbed the child before she hit the ground.

"Whew," Kagome wiped her forehead. She looked at the child. She looked like she was asleep. Kagome stroked her pink, short hair.

The girl looked like she was blushing, and a small smile grew on her face.

Kagome smiled and walked up to her home door and walked in. "Mom, I'm back!"

"Hm, I didn't think you would be back for a few days!" Kagome's mom called from the kitchen.

"Oh, well, you know!" Kagome rushed up to her room and closed the door. She would have lied the child on her bed, but she had blood all over herself.

Instead, Kagome lied the child on her computer chair which didn't have cloth on it.

Right when Kagome placed the demon girl down, her phone rang.

"Eh," Kagome got frightened by the loud ringing, then she searched for her phone. She found it under her pillow. How'd it get there?

Kagome quickly answered. "Hello?... Ayumi!.. No, you, Yuka, and Eri can't come over today... Why?.. I have to babysit!.."

Hazel eyes opened while the teen yapped on the phone. The young demon girl had gained con-sense and got up from the chair. She saw the back of Kagome's body, seeing mostly her long hair. The child's heart starting beating fast. _It's her! _the child, began walking towards Kagome. _It's her! _

"Why?... I need money... Why?.. I want to buy things-" Kagome was interrupted by something grabbing her waist. She looked behind her and saw the small demon girl hugging her, sobbing.

"I gotta go," Kagome hung up the phone and looked down at the girl.

The child looked up, still hugging Kagome's waist, and whispered, "Mommy.."

**To be continued...**

The more reviews, the faster I'll update!


End file.
